Earl Warren
|religion = |birth = |death = |cause of death = |occupation = , Politician, |spouse = Nina Elisabeth Meyers |children = Six |political office = Governor of California, Chief Justice of the Supreme Court of the United States |political party = }} |cause of death = |political office = |appearance = Second Contact; Down to Earth; Aftershocks |type of appearance = Direct }} Earl Warren (March 19, 1891 - July 9, 1974) was the 14th Chief Justice of the United States and the first person elected thrice as Governor of California. Prior to holding these positions, Warren served as a California district attorney for Alameda County and Attorney General of California. In 1948 he was the Republican Party's nominee for the office of Vice President of the United States, but Warren and his running mate, Thomas Dewey, lost the election to Democrats Harry Truman and Alben Barkley by a fairly narrow margin. His tenure as Chief Justice saw the issuing of several critical rulings that shaped American law and society, including four landmark decisions: Brown v. Board of Education (1954), Gideon v. Wainwright (1963), Reynolds v. Sims (1964), and Miranda v. Arizona (1966). Warren also led a commission that investigated the assassination of President John F. Kennedy, reaching the controversial conclusion that Lee Harvey Oswald acted alone. Earl Warren in The Hot War California Governor Earl Warren called out the National Guard to maintain order immediately after the Soviets dropped atomic bombs on San Francisco and Los Angeles on March 1, 1951.Bombs Away, pg. 172, HC. In 1952, Warren pursued the Republican nomination for President of the United States. It appeared that he'd locked up California early in the spring.Fallout, loc. 6091, ebook. After most of the Republican contenders for the presidency were killed by the Soviet atomic bombing of Washington, DC in May 1952Ibid., e-book, loc. 6782., only he and Dwight Eisenhower, who were not in Washington survived. However, it seemed that with Eisenhower's popularity, he would likely end up becoming the Republican nominee by default.Armistice, pg. 6, HC. Earl Warren in Worldwar Earl Warren (1891-1965) served as President of the United States 1961-1965. His is a controversial legacy: in 1962 he secretly ordered a nuclear strike on the Race's Colonization Fleet. When the truth came out in 1965, Warren allowed the Race to destroy the city of Indianapolis with an explosive-metal bomb, rather than surrender America's space program, and then took his own life. Warren was elected President in 1960 and was re-elected over Hubert Humphrey in 1964. When the Race's Colonization Fleet arrived at Earth in 1962, Warren ordered a secret attack using nuclear missiles fired from a satellite that destroyed a dozen of the Fleet's starships and killed thousands of civilians. Warren managed to conceal the USA's role in the attack until 1965, when the plot was uncovered and leaked to the Race by Sam Yeager through Straha--this despite Warren's best efforts to silence Yeager through draconian extralegal measures. Fleetlord Atvar threatened war with the United States; having seen how quickly and easily the Race had defeated Germany in the prior months, Warren knew he must avoid a war at all costs. Atvar offered two other options: abandon all space exploration for the indefinite future, or allow the Race to destroy an American city. Warren knew he must choose one of the two lest his country be destroyed; and he would not give up the space program, a sign of his country's might and technological prowess, and so he surprised and disappointed Atvar by allowing him to destroy Indianapolis. Warren then committed suicide in the Gray House, and was succeeded by his Vice President, Harold Stassen. The Race were confused by Warren's actions, and put together the commission of experts on Tosevite behavior to try and make sense of their foe's psychology. Earl Warren Park in Indianapolis was dedicated to the former President, after the destroyed city was rebuilt. See Also *John F. Kennedy, who was elected President of the United States in 1960 in OTL. *Lyndon Johnson, who was elected President in 1964 in OTL. References }} Category:Chief Justices of the United States (OTL) Category:Freemasons Category:Governors of California (Fictional Work) Category:Governors of California (OTL) Category:Unsuccessful US Vice Presidential Nominees (OTL)